Anti Jules's Sorrow
by Colorful Sprinkles
Summary: This is something I thought of one night. Anti Jules is Scourge the hedgehog's father. Read the archie comics for more information! Also, don't be rude please. I think this is pretty sad


The moment was short. It was about noon and Anti Jules was working on paperwork. As king of his dimension, it was his duty to continue his royal responsibilities. He was always so busy he never had time to play with his son, Anti Sonic. If fact, it was abuse.

"Daddy.. I'm hungry.. can i have some lunch." The tiny blue hedgehog asked his father.

Anti Jules just sighed and gave him a sandwich. "there. Now leave me be. I'm very busy!"

"you're always busy.." Anti sonic mumbled to himself.

"what did you say?" Anti Jules asked angrily. He stood up from his chair and picked up his helpless son by hi jacket collar. "I have major responsibilities I need to take care of! I am the king of this dimension, and would like to keep it in order!" He yelled and raised his hand to hit his son.

Anti sonic cowered in fear at the sight of his angry dad. His eyes started filling up with tears before he dropped his lunch and ran strait to his room for protection.

Anti Jules just sighed and continued his paperwork.

In his room, Anti sonic cried into his pillow in fear. "why can't my daddy be loving like all the rest?" He said to himself. As the blue hedgehog wiped up his tears he noticed that he had forgotten his sandwich. What was he to do? He couldn't go back out there.. He might anger his father again. So anti Sonic decided to wait until his dad had cooled down before getting his lunch.

10 minutes had passed and his stomach was growling. Poor anti sonic hadn't eaten anything since dinner the last night, so he was really hungry. He peeked out the door to see his father talking on the phone. He quickly ran to get his sandwich, only to find that it wasn't where he had dropped it. Anti Sonic couldn't take it. He quickly ran back to his room before his abusive father could catch a glimpse of him.

About 5 hours later, Anti Jules was preparing himself for bed. He had a meeting in the morning, so he needed plenty of rest. He looked down the hall to his son's room.

"He hasn't come out since i yelled at him.." He started to ponder. He walked to his son's bedroom in slight worry.

"Son..?" He said, opening the door. Laying in the bed was such a terrible sight. There he layed. Curled up into a ball, was his son. He had starved to death.

"Oh no..." Anti jules was shocked. "Sonic! Sonic please wake up!" He shouted, tears filling his eyes. But his dead son just layed there. Silent. Anti Jules was now in full crying mode.

"Oh god, what have I done? I shouldn't have screamed at him.." He said. He held his son's dead body close to his. Hugging it tighter than ever. "Oh sonic.. I'm so sorry.. I should've payed more attention to you.." He said regretfully.

It was about 1 o'clock in the morning before Anti Jules called his brother Anti Chuck.

"Brother? It's one o'clock in the morning.. what do you need?"

"Ch..chuck...it...it's sonic... my son... he's...he..." Anti Jules tried replying. His voice cracking into bits.

A few minutes later, Anti Chuck arrived at the castle.

"What's wrong?" Anti Chuck asked. Anti Jules lead his brother to his son's room. And pointed to his body laying in bed, looking as if he were at peace.

"Oh...h..how?" Anti Chucked asked. Anti Jules explained how he yelled at him, then threw his lunch away before the child could even eat it. The two brothers cried for about 20 minutes. Anti jules had his son buried in their back yard. A gravestone that stated, "The best Son ever. RIP"

Anti Jules sat alone once his brother had left. He looked up to see his son's jacket hanging on a chair. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw his son. His spirit.

"Dad.." Anti sonic's ghost said. "Why?"

"Son I... I don't mean to do that to you.. Please...Please forgive me." Anti Jules begged. His eyes were filling with tears again.

"I don't know if i can.." Anti Sonic stated. His dad reached his arms out for a hug. Surprisingly, anti sonic accepted the hug.

A good 3 minutes was how long it seemed to last. Anti jules looked and saw that he was hugging his son's jacket.


End file.
